Tini: The New life of Violetta
Category:Violetta Tini: The New Life of Violetta(also known as ''Tini: The Movie – The New Life of Violetta and 'Tini: The Movie, 'Spanish: ''Tini: El gran cambio de Violetta, "Tini: The great change of Violetta") is a Spanish–Italian film created by Ramón Salazar Hoogers, it is a sequel to the series Violetta. Martina Stoessel ,Jorge Blanco , Mercedes Lambre, Clara Alonso and Diego Ramos reprise their roles from the series. The film also stars Adrián Salzedo, Sofia Carson and Ángela Molina. It premiered on May 6, 2016 in Spain and May 12, 2016 in Italy. In Argentina, it premiered on June 2, 2016. In the United States, it was released digitally on December 6, 2016. Plot Violetta on the plane on the way to Argentina dreams that Leon is the Prince on a white horse that helps her catch the notes that the wind has taken, but Leon goes away. Violetta wakes up from sleep and shouts "Leon !!!" ... When it sits, they wait for a bunch of journalists who are just asking, "Is it true?" And she has no idea what they are talking about, she only becomes clear when she is given a magazine in which Leon and Melani and below are writing: "More than a Friend" ... Angie and her manager knew that and they did not tell her ... The car is driving to the studio where she has to give a live interview on television where I should give information about her album, but instead show her Leon and Melanie and ask how she comments, Violetta says she did not know about it, but she is slumbering, and when she asks how she will capture her and her fans, she says she likes music, not because of what is, and when they ask for the album, she says she has no idea and retires for a while ... locks in the wardrobe and weeps. The whole world is in shock - Their idol is pulled. Leon snags the video spot "Light your heart" and does not know what Melania did, she told Violetti on his phone and wiped out the call. German decides to open a long forgotten letter from his friend Isabella who lives in Italy and asks if she can receive Violated. After she accepts, German goes to Violetti and tells her she has got her a place where she can be quiet with her old friend, tells her she does not just want to be happy ... After watching the joint footage of her and Leo, he decides to go to Italy, write to his fans that this is temporary and he will be back ... Angie and German are escorted to the airport ... After arriving in Italy, a yacht is waiting to be taken to the island, Caio drives and so I am a friend of mine. When I get caught in the sea, Caio jumped to save the suitcase, but the suitcase opened and the stuff started to tune, only Caio saved the bag with a letter M (like Maria), Violetta cheered and told him that it was only important to her from all the other things. Leon of Ludmilla (now living in France) learns what Violetta learned from the media. Both are trying to find out where Violetta is, when they finally find out, that Leon goes there (in Italy) where Ludmila is waiting for him at the airport pistes. In the meantime, Violetta finds a tree with the name Tini, Violetta does not even know what the name behind it is, she signs up at the same singing festival that her mother has performed, learning much more about her late mother. Violetta finds Caio talented to dance and sends him to ballet audition. Violetta moves piano to the hill where he is also a local, discovering that tree and composing a song for the festival. Caio teaches the Violetta sail and leads to the island of "lost love" and tells her about the tradition of these rocks - take a stonecut and wish for a wish, throwing a stone and catching a stone before it falls over the bottom, desire will come to fruition. The wicked exhaust fuel in the middle of the road, Leon takes a white horse from a passerby when he reaches Violette, sees how he plays and sings with Caio and is happy to see him come close, but when he comes down, Violetta sees him, but thinks he is hallucinating ... Violetta tells Caio that he is in love with Leo, that she is sorry and wants all the happiness of the world tomorrow and in life. and so they forgive. Violetta learns the true truth about her name, which is actually "Tini" ... She is watching a video clip where her mother pregnant and in the place where she is now piano, she has a stomach, and when she is born, her mother holds her and says "Tini" in addition ... German and Angie who came to tell her the truth about her origin and name, German after watching the video cassette says she could not tell the truth because she was shrvan after Maria's death, and the truth is this: When she was born in Italy, she called Tini and called it that way, but when they returned to Argentina they could not register as a teen, but her real name. They changed her name to Violetta as German's mother, that is, (in the series Violetta they explained that she had been given her the "La Traviata" look her mother looked on and it was her favorite character and performance) ... So she was called Violetta, and when her mother died, she was German shrvan and could not tell her, but she continued to call her Violetta ... Tini (Violetta) tells her that Violetta will live in her but that now takes over her real name - Tini, and wants her so far called and says she does not get angry with her before she tells her and loves him. She goes away with her new friends and says she has been called Tini since then and will tell them one day what has happened and says to everyone a praise and that they only continue to deal with their best jobs. She came to her house and says everything about Leon, she takes her car and rushes to the waterfront, but he is far away, Tini now takes the old sailboat and goes with him, but the sailboat leans between the rocks and Tini invites help ... Leon is rescuing the last train since the sail has already shaken her head, the island is fine ... Everyone is waiting for the show, and Ludmila and Stefano (Italian in whom Ludmila falls in love at first glance), she calls him to look for Tini and Leon who are surrounded by water ... Stefano and Ludmila save them and Ludmila edits it, and Roko retains his beadboks when he finally comes to Tini, kisses Leo behind the stage and sings "Siempre Brillarás" while Caio dancing in the dance hall ... And finally Tini says that everything is fine - she come back love, and Violetta found Tini and she would stay Tini forever. Cast * Martina Stoessel as Violetta/Tini (English voice actor: Emma Kelly) * Jorge Blanco as León (English voice actor: Josh Green) * Mercedes Lambre as Ludmila (English voice actor: Lesley Harcourt) * Diego Ramos as Germán (English voice actor: Scott Joseph) * Clara Alonso as Angie (English voice actor: Alexandra Vincent) * Adrián Salzedo as Caio (English voice actor: Matteo Di Battista) * Sofía Carson as Melanie (English voice actor: Candice Palladino) * Ridder van Kooten as Raúl (English voice actor: Jamie Tanner)10 * Leonardo Cecchi as Saúl (English voice actor: Leonardo Cecchi) * Georgina Amorós as Eloísa (English voice actor: Rosemary Lippard) * Beatrice Arnera as Miranda (English voice actor: Abbie Eastwood) * Lino Di Nuzzo as Stefano (English voice actor: Adam Sopp) * Francisco Viciana as Roko1 * Ángela Molina as Isabella (English voice actor: Korrina Dunton) Gallery